


All the way around. (Unfinished!!)

by Paxo



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Josh Washington Is Not a Wendigo, Minor Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley, Possible Character Death, References to Depression, Violence, akward, like really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxo/pseuds/Paxo
Summary: Josh was hurting, griefing. He wanted to forget that place called Mountain Washington ever existed. The very same place which took away His beloved sisters. So it shocked him when Sam proposed to organise their annual winter lodge getaway. Josh thought it could be a good idea to mend with His closest ones and finaly let go of His pain. So he agrees.(Long story short, a role reversal. Some things will remain but some will take unexpected turns.)I think the work will mostly focus on Josh's whereabouts because well this is the character I wanted to give an another shot and a chance to survive.





	1. Admission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (! I do not own Until Dawn or any of its characters!)

Josh felt uneasy. 

In some other timeline he would be happy, with his sisters at his side and simply just having fun with his friends.

But no. It was all gone. 

The prank. 

His heart squeezed as he thought of the Last year accident, how Sam woke him in the morning, telling him that his sisters was gone. 

He remembered that he was shouting.

He remembered that he threw things. 

He remembered shouting to Jess that she was a bitch. 

He remembered that he hit Mike straight in the jaw with all his might.

He remembered Sam and Chris holding him back as he drunkely advanced on Mike.

He remembered Matt eyes filled with regret. 

He remembered Emily standing with her arms crossed and her head down. 

He remembered Ashley crying. 

He remembered telling them to get the fuck of his house. 

And then he cried. 

And cried. 

Cried. 

And there was nothing. 

Oh. 

There was still something. 

He remembered Sam asking him to organise another Blackwood getaway just in their memory.

He remembered about trusting her to organise everything. 

Hell he even gave her the cable car keys and his credit card. 

He did not cared. 

He wanted to remember. 

That he was Josh Washington and Hannah and Beth were..., no are his sisters. 

Maybe it was not too late to save what was left. 

Their friendship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it happened. Today i decided to post my very first work on Ao3. I've chosen Until Dawn because i really enjoyed playing the game myself, and So through it my head was full of "what if-s" and i still have no idea how to pour them into the "paper". I still feel unsure writing so i'd love when you could comment bellow for me to see how to improve my work and seek for new ideas. Thanks and i hope to see you in a new Chapter.


	2. Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (! I do not own Until Dawn or any of its characters!)  
Just some bro stuff. *cough* trash *cough* *cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (! I do not own Until Dawn or any of its characters!)

He was numb. 

Where he was? He wouldn't happen to know.

A sharp thud finally bringed him back to his senses. He was on a bus. Bus which was taking him to Blackwood Pines. He pushed back his panic when he reminded himself why he was doing it. For his friends. For himself. For Sammy.

He closed his Spotify to open the video which Sam has sent him a month ago.

It has started with Sam's failed attempt to begin the video. Josh had to smile to himself, if he could help her with recording, he was almost sure it would turn out fucking awesome. He was always into film, enjoying filming these short flicks with that camera his dad bought him for his tenth birthday. He would show him these, and Josh could swear that was one of last times when his Dad was proud of him. Now he barely can look his son in the eye, their only interaction substaining of giving Josh money and flashing him a akward smile. Well fuck.

He again clicked play and Sam's voice blossomed in his ears.

"So, uh. Im not really good at those things, So im gonna keep it simple. So hi. You may know me as Sam and I have sweet news for all of you. Josh has finally has agreed to meet with all of us at the winter lodge. He even gave me keys and let me get this thing going!!! So yeah, party time. I am so sure Han and Beth would love us finally having fun and thinking about them."

Josh noticed how her gaze flickered like she wasn't in the room recording that shit. And that weird shine in her eyes. But he shrugged it off.

" Invitations send out, so yeah let's party like a fucking porn stars" He ended her speech and stared into camera lens with a slight smile"

He was so sure that video was gonna end when she wispered:

"And no I haven't stolen this quote from Mr. Washington"

And that ripped a laugh out of him. He was laughing until the wehicle has come to a sudden stop. Glaring through the window he saw a sign declaring :

**BLACKWOOD PINES**

He hoisted his stupid ass up and left the bus offering the driver a slight smile. He approached the wooden wicket and sighed. No turning back now.

**JOSH 21:02 Path to the cable car station. **

He started to make his way through a patch leading to a gate. When he finally reached it he saw something. A piece of paper perhaps. He stepped closer to inspect it.

**THE GATE'S BUSTED**

**CLIMB OVER!!!**

**CHRIS**

Fuck. He hated climbing so much. Every time when Beth basically forced him to come climbing with her he was screaming inside, but he went anyway. He would do everything for his sisters, but he of course failed them when they needed him the most. They probably hated him. He quickly dropped the thought before it could escalate into something worse. He approached the wall searching for safe grips. He avoided climbing fast, it was a stupid way to die. Just great way to go for useless fuck-up like him.

After an easy climb, he jumped down and immediately he saw a small squirrel cautiosly approach him. Since he was not a Sam he did not give fuck about it. Josh one, nature zero.

He finally could see his destination. A cable car station. But one thing stopped him at his track. On a sign he saw well, vandalistic graffiti. Blood boiled in his veins.

"If that was that fucker who decided to make a hotel out of the station I swear to god..."

But was pulled out of it when he heard barely audible buzzing. He approached the building and found Chris's backpack laying here on a bench. Out of backpocket his phone was sticking out and it was the source of the buzzing. A latest iPhone. Holy shit that guy was like crazy obsessed with technology. He was switching his cellphones like Mike did with girlfriends.

He quickly weighed options in his head and decided to just take a small peck into his best's friends Phone. One text from Ashley. Ooh juicy. He was about to open the message knowing the password (poor bastard thought his password was unbreakable and yet Josh figured it out in the matter of three days.) and probably find out that Ash and Chris were married for three years and had a house, three children and a fucking dog when a heard a low "boo" near his ear. Startled he dropped the phone and turned around to find a source of distress. And that has been none other Christopher-fucking-Hartley a man who apparently has been his best friend for years. He worced the widest grin he could muster and waited.

"Snooping arou..." Chris didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he noticed the only thing he loved, besides Ashley Josh assumed, lying in the snow.

"Oh my fucking god bro i paid for this Little thing 500 dolars, not cool man" Chris whined. 

" My sinceriest apologies for dumping your beloved in the snow Christopher you can sue me if you want" Josh cracked. He has really not in mood to joke around so he hoped Chris would accept this and don't notice that his best friend was struggling with fucking depression. 

To his relief Chris laughted wholeheardly, and asked :

"What are you listening to?" 

Josh gaped at him thinking what he could mean. Then it struck him. He still has his earbuds on. 

"I was listening to some random shit music on my way here then I, uh watched a video".

"Oh." 

"You want to see something fricking awesome, bro? Gonna blow your mind. " Chris tried again. 

"Well this is my mountain and I should be the one showing you things around but ok. Amuse me Cochise."

They made their way towards the back of the station and Josh saw a weird poster on the wall. However he paid it almost no atention and followed Chris.

" Ta dah! Pretty rad right?" Chris asked.

" Wait I remember this place... Dad was keen on bringing me here in secret to mum and... well. Uh.. This is where i learned how to shoot really" Josh explained. 

"Um.. Do you want a go?"

"Nah I'll pass. Ladies first Christopher" Josh laughed. 

"Oh Hardy har. You're gonna piss yourself when i show off my magic skills."

"Go on then Mr. Magician" Josh encouraged.

**CHRIS 21:11 Cable Car Station**

After hitting a bunch of bottles and a few bags filled with sand, the very same squirrel that Josh did not give fuck about has climbed into a barrel to collect nuts or what ever these little fuckers could eat. 

Chris without thinking fired a bullet in the direction of the animal. Secounds later it was laying there lifeless.

"Oh my god, bro. If I was a Sam then you wou...." He didn't get to finish his sentencje as black bird attacked him. Josh hated nature, and it could be traumatic for him.

"JESU...!! Cochise get this thing off me!!"

It only took Chris around two secounds to connect dots and rush with help to his endangered friend. He didn't manage to help through because the creature took off on its own.

Josh one, nature one. 

"Josh are you okay?!" Asked Chris biting down his laughter and failing miserably.

"Are you laughing? Fuck you. This beast almost killed me. How do i Look through? Will i look smoking hot with the scar marring half of my face? This is serious!"

Chris was just choking on laughter "I don't think any plastic surgery is gonna help you. Your Instagram model career is gone forever. I just regret that I left my cell phone in my backpack!!" 

" Fuck you!" Josh was Just trying to act pissed but was failing really bad. 

"Oh the car is finally coming, how about a romantic Cruise with one and only Chris Hartley?"

"I am still pissed so let's say i will consider your proposal.

The both laughed and went to arleady waiting car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. You can of course write your opinions in comments. More parts to come. Thanks!


	3. Together but apart. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally reunites. Will they be able to find solance or will it turn into a great fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (! I do not own Until Dawn or any of its characters!)

Jess sat at the bench next to the station holding a very special letter in her hand. She was waiting for something, rather someone to show up. The girl felt the wave of giddiness when she heard the cable car finally approaching.

"Oh boy. Oh boy, oh boy oh boy. New people. Time to meet and greet"

**JESS 21:17 UPPER CAR STATION**

She stood up and went to the door to see who has arrived, to be completely startled by sensor lamp turning on, revealing... Chris and Josh. No Mike. She felt a pang of dissapointment.

"Hey Jess over here!" Chris called out to her

"Can you let us out pretty please?"

Something weirded her out. Josh. He usually was about talking and joking around but now he was unaturally quiet and was clearly avoiding eye contact with her. She shot him a curious look and hit the button releasing the boys. Chris stepped out of the room sighing dramatically while Josh emerged from the room with his hands deep down in his winter vest pockets and practically hiding behind Chris. Yeah something definitely was off. She needed to talk to him.

"Oh. My. God" Chris whined. "Another ten minutes and I would chewed my own leg!" 

"You're Gross Chris" Jess responded. 

"Oh come on. It's all muscle down here!" He laughed. 

"Yeah you wish" 

Her gaze landed on Josh. He was lightly smiling now but still seemingly trying to close himself in his zone of comfort. She was gonna test him. 

"Hey Josh." She Spoke.

He looked like he saw a ghost, hell a whole horde of them. She knew while being almost manic fan of horror movies he was still afraid of supernatural. He thought she hadn't noticed how the clinged to Sam Ashley or Chris whilst their movie nights? He usually played it as a joke so it would go off, but she could see through his moves. She was the only one who could see whenever he was troubled. That is why she tried to reach out to him, but she only got pushed away. He finally told her to go away. Two weeks later he attempted suicide. He spent two months on the psych ward. She should have kept a closer watch on him. It was her fault anyway, she owed him, and almost failed. She would not again. 

She got finally pulled out of her self-monologue, when he cleared his throat and answered her a confident "Hi Jess" 

She could smell his bullshit almost instantly. 

Jess was about to ask him about his being when she felt a tug at her left hand. She looked down to see a letter from Mike missing. Chris you fucker. 

"Bwip!" 

"Hey!" She half-screamed angrily. 

"Well Well Well. What do we have here..." He was clearly enjoying himself. 

"Chris come on" Josh finally spoke.

"Oh but im doing just like Josh taught me. The other people's privacy is my speciality" 

Now Josh's smile cracked even wider and she was almost sure he was sending him a telepatic message to open the list. Bro chemistry she assumed, because Chris opened it right away. She needed to retrieve it as soon as possible.

"My goodness looks like somebody has a lil' crush on our good friend and dear class president Michael Munroe"

"Chris" Jess warned.

But he was not done with her yet. 

"And what kind of sizzling eroti..."

This was too much. She advanced on him retrieving the letter thankfully unharmed. 

"You are a jerk Chris, you know that?"

"That what makes me so loved!"

Josh was just laughing at them. Beside her loss she smiled. Some little part of Josh's shell was gone.

"All right people im getting bored about all that nature. How bout' we go to the lodge?"

"No im gonna wait here for somebody"

"Mike you mean?" God he was getting so much on her nerve.

She just sneered at him and turned back to go to her spot by the cable car. Before that she shot the last worried glance at Josh. She really hoped he would be okay.

But now. 

Mike would be here soon.


	4. Together but apart. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally reunites. Will they be able to find solance or will it turn into a great fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (! I do not own Until Dawn or any of its characters!)

Finally the lodge has come into the viev. Chris has never been this happy. It was fucking freezing out here. 

They've approached the stairs to see Ash sitting on them and Matt standing aside and looked like he was deep in thought.

Finally being surrounded by his closer friends(of course he meant Sam) Josh has boldened and took all the talking on himself.

"Hey guys!" He said before hoisting his hand up in the greeting gesture. "You got up here okay?"

Matt ignored him but Ashley instead responded. 

"Well... Yeah, It is so good to see you Josh."

Josh knows well how it is to be sad or sulking so he decides to give Matt some space. He wasn't Jess like trying to invade his zone just a few minutes ago. He wasn't felling like talking with her. Well and Mike. And Em. And Matt. And everyone.

**Chris 22:00 Washington** **Lodge Grounds**

" So Josh are we gonna get things moving up here or what?" Chris piped in.

Josh nodded and followed him to the doors while giving sam a smile while passing her. He really missed spending time with her.

"So Matt and Emily are a thing now, right?" Chris asked. 

"Uh huh. Seems so. You're what jealous?" Josh mused. 

"I as a proud representative of nerd kind I do not think I find those things worthy of my time. 

"Oh Yeah? Ask Ashley there about that" 

"Quiet man!! What the fuck! What if she heard that?? The blonde panicked. 

" You really are hopeless" Josh deadpanned. 

Washington slid the key in the door but it couldn't move. Maybe the lock got frozen. 

"Dammit... This freaking thing... It won't budge...." 

"So another way it is" 

"Yeah, come on Cochise. Forward to the adventure!" 

Chris laughed and followed Josh to the back of the building. Josh spoke up after making sure nobody would hear them. 

"Hey Chris. I mean... I... Ugh..." 

"What?" Asked Chris getting more worried about his friend.

"Im just glad that everyone got back this year, thanks to Sammy. It means a lot to me that you came bro. It really does." 

"Come on Josh you're my best friend. We know each other since third grade. I never would leave you hanging man. I'm here for you whenever you need."

"Thanks Cochise it means a lot. I mean really." Josh finished with a big smile plastered to his face. 

"So Josh do you have a plan" Chris asked. 

"I never said i had any plan" 

"So...?" 

"A cabinet!!! We're gonna check if any of the windows are open and then push up the cabinet. The rest is easy really." 

"Well Josh you are a genius." 

Then the worst part. Dragging that shit to the window. 

"Oh my god this is so heavy!" Chris whined. 

"Come on just a little further...."

They finally managed to drag the heavy object to the destination. Chris climbed... well strumbled inside the what it looked like a basement room. 

"Shit are you okay?" Asked Josh looking at Chris's forme lying at the floor and moaning.

"Ugh... I'm okay! I should have paid more attention in climbing class..."

"Umm you mean gym?" 

And then a lightbulb smashed leaving them startled and in dark. 

"Did I do that Josh?" 

"I don't think so. Use that." He threw him a lighter. 

"Find us a way in. Something to melt that lock." 

"What about a spray can deodorant?" Chris proposed. 

"Wait you're thinking of what i think you're thinking? A flamethrower. 

" Yeah! Do you remember how we used to melt these plastic army guys as a kids? "

" All right you up for some dark spooky lodge wandering? I'm pretty sure i had a spray can deodorant in the bathroom" 

"Will do." Chris answered. 

"All right. Im gonna check on these losers waiting on the stairs. Have fun man." He shot him a smile and then wanished out of the window. 

"All right here we go...." 

* * *

Chris now has the deodorant. Of course looking for it he would not let up a chance to mess with his friends. He started making a diffrient variety of ghost sounds, but receiving negative reactions he pretended to be insulted and finally proceeded to unlock the door with the "flamethrower"

The lock has finally given up and Chris proud of himself opened the door forgetting that metal was still hot and getting a rather unpleasant interaction with it. He tried to shake his hand to ease the pain while opening the door and giving a low bow.

"Thank you, thank you thank you, I'll be here all week-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as little volverine had a run for the main door and completely scaring the shit out of him in the process.

Everyone execpt for Matt laughed at him and Josh made some stupid comments about his manhood.

But his sacrifice could not go forgotten. Thanks to HIM, three of them finally could make their way into the home.

"Home sweet home" Josh stated.

"Sweet is not the word I'd use." Matt sighed. 

"Oh my gosh it's SO GOOD to be inside. Even if it's still kinda freezing in here." Ashley whined. 

"Don't worry, I'll get fire going soon. Care to help me Matt?" 

"Oh sure." Matt agreed. 

They had finished the lighting the fire by the time new guests came around. 

"What's up party people!" Mike yelled. 

"Heyyyyyy!" Came from Jess. 

Josh had said his hellos to the couple and moved to sit next to Sam on the stairs. 

"Make yourself at home, bro." Josh called out to Mike. 

"Will do!" Was Mike's response. 

Matt's face shifted.

"Yeah. Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want. You just take whatever you want anyways, right?"

"Woah, easy there, cowboy." Mike has looked at him with ignorance.

"Mike, stay away from my girlfriend." Matt challenged.

"What? What are you talking about man. "

"Stay away from Emily." The athletic boy gritted through his teeth.

Sam looked at Josh. His arms were shaking. He was barely containing his tears. She needed to stop this. NOW!

"Quit being such a dick, man, nobody wants you here-" Said Matt starting to approach Mike.

"Seriously, what's your problem, meathead?" Mike finally lost his temper and gave Matt a shove. 

"You son of a bitch-" Matt atacked Mike getting ahold of his head and holding waiting for Mike to lose his balance.

"You fucker!!! Get off me!" Mike tried to land a punch on Matt but it was really difficult since he was effectively shielding his vision. 

"ENOUGH!!!!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. Josh shot her a grateful gaze and took out tissues to blow a nose.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? We didn't come back here just to tear each others heads off. I mean, we came back here to have a good time, right? Come on guys." Matt gave her a apologizing look while Mike looked away.

And then Emily entered.

Josh did not wanted his friends to fight. Luckyly he had came up with a plan earlier. 

He joined Mike and Jess on the couch. Jess had that longing look in her eye. Like she wanted to tell him something important. But now he has to save the party from its destruction. He gave Mike a light shove and waited for the man to face him. 

"Hey bro, what would you say for a romantic cottage away from the Emily in the middle of the woods, to spend time with you gorgeous girlfriend and go all porn-stars with her?

"Gross bro but you got me when said away from Emily" Mike joked.

"You know what's best? He Asked.

" Shoot"

"I happen to have keys into this paradise."He pulled out a Silver key out of his jeans pocket." You in?" Josh asked offering the key to the Mike. 

" Josh, holy shit I think you're my angel Guardian." He took the key from Josh's outscretched palm and smilled at him. 

" Well man don't keep the lady waiting. Go get her." Washington gesture to Jessica who was still sitting on sofa probably looking through her Twitter. 

" Thanks man" Mike patted his back and went to Jess. 

Josh returned to talk to Sam. 

Emily and Matt returned to the cable car station for the missing bag. 

At least one problem was solved. 

Josh was content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no idea what I am doing. :/


	5. The past behind us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immposible happens. Does a bitch have a soft side? In this chapter Mike makes a lot of bad decisions and makes a tool out of himself. Runnaway Mike fans! Xd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trash.

"Brr... How far is this 'cabin' thing anyway?" Asked Jess shivering from the cold.

They left the lodge after Matt and Mike's bitch fight, he has no clue what was this idiot's problem. It was really wrong to say hello to Emily and... flirt with her just a little bit?

"This cabin... is the coziest, most romantic, love den you will ever lay your eyes upon." Mike purred to her suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"If we ever make it... But really how far is it?" She pressed.

" I wouldn't know. I bet Josh knows for sure. This is his mountain after all." He took out the little silver key he obtained from the Washington and started to look it all over. 

At the sound of Josh's name her face change completely her smile wanishing instantly. He was pretty ceriain he heard her whisper his name in small voice. 

Yeah he noticed that Jess was giving him that weird longing look, at the time they first arrived at the ski lodge. But he shrugged it out thinking that she just missed her friend. Mike did in fact too.

"Mike I think we should..."

"Hey porn stars!!!" Joshua's voice cut her out.

"Porn stars? Really man?" Mike smiled reaching for Jess's hand.

"What. I'd pay to see that. I'm sure you're gonna lighten the mood." Then Josh looked like a light bulb was gonna apear above his head.

"The light! I almost forgot. You guys gotta fire up the generator, so you can see where you're going. It's really dark out there." He explained.

"Will do buddy. You going Jess? " She looked like she was gonna explode any time.

"Okay I'm sure you re gonna entertain youself guys." He smirked to himself. "See ya tommorow!" He gave a little salute to Mike and turned to leave.

"Josh wait!!!" Jess nearly, well screamed. What was happening to her? She couldn't controll herself.

She let go of Mike's hand to grab Josh's one.

"Do you want to come with us? Josh? Please?" What the fuck was going on?! She felt like a stupid 15-year old giddy girl. Why?

Mike nearly screamed and Josh gave his most shocked face. She just squeezed his hand tighter.

"Jess.." Mike hissed through his teeth.

"Well. I. Ummm." Josh dumbly strumbled for words.

"Come on. You re my friend and I want to spend time with you. Well?" she pressed. 

"I don't think this is a great idea." Josh said unsurely.

"Oh but I don't think Mike has anything against it." 

" Im never gonna... " Munroe begun. But she elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. 

" No not anything at all." He breathed out brushing sore spot. 

Josh seemed deep in thought. He puffed off his cheeks and stared emptyly at the lodge's doors. 

Finally a response has come from him. "Fine." 

Her grey eyes sparkled with excitement, while Mike groaned. She begun to tug him with her by hand but he lightly showed it out of her grasp. She looked up at him. 

"But first im gonna ask these clueless losers to not blow up the lodge while I'm gone." With that he left and she looked at Mike. He shot her a really angry look precisely meaning "I am gonna kill you". Oh shit, she has a lot of work to do. 

* * *

"What!?" Sam screamed. 

"Chill out Sammy. We're gonna be back tommorrow." 

"But you were supposed to stay at the lodge!" Oh shoot, she was really angry. 

"What?" 

"Oh I mean we were just about to play ouija board. We hoped you would play with us, just like used to earlier! Not wander God knows where with that whore Jessica and Mike!" 

"They're my friends Sam! You can't just insult them for no reason. We can hang out tommorrow."

He stormed off leaving Sam gaping at him dumbly. Before dissapearing out of the door he laughed to her,

"And make sure our two precious love birds are gonna spend some quality time alone. I swear to God you would need something like a traumatic experience to finally push them to each others arms." 

"Oh you be sure, I have something special planned for them." She replied in a weird tone.

Chris and Ash were accually happy for him to catch on with Jess and Mike. They promised him they would keep an eye on Sam.

He'd ask what was bugging her tommorrow.

* * *

They were finally walking, but of course there was a problem. Akwardness. She needed to light up the mood.

"Hey. Hot lips. Photobooth?" She asked.

"All right! Read my mind." Mike started to position himself to the Photo, whilst Josh stayed glued to his spot. She grimaced.

"Hey Josh you too, dummy"

He quickly scanned her features searching for anything that could tell him that she was making fun out of him. But he found nothing.

Mike positioned himself at the right side of Jessica holding her phone while Josh took the other. Now the easiest part, forcing the old signature Josh Washington grin. He was a good actor.

"Oh. My god. This is perfect! We're like, the cutest co... Uhh people on this mountain!"

"Yeah!" Mike cheered and Josh pumped his fist up in the air.

"Can we go? It's really freezing out here." 

"Yeah c'mon guys" 

"So what's with your muscle flexing with Matt man? It was stupid." Josh tried to begin a conversation. 

"What a dick, right? Dude has no business coming at me like that. If he's got any brain in his huge dumb melon he better find it and use it or he's gonna get wrecked." 

"Ouch. Touché Mikey." Came from Josh. 

"I mean we came here to just have fun, not to tear everyone's heads out. It's not what I wanted." Josh finished with sad tone.

"Yeah I hear you man. He just got mine bottons pushed. I overreacted okay? Sorry man." 

"Nah all is forgiven pilgrim" 

"Really Josh? A pilgrim. I thought we were clear about this. Call me pilgrim one more time and im gonna kick your ass." 

"Jeez, chill out Mikey boy. Only joking." 

Mike tried to get the gate open. Locked. 

"What the hell man. I thought you took care of everything!"

"Not very observant I see. Remember what I told you? Gotta fire up the generator which is in the shed over there." Josh explained and took off to talk with Jessica. 

Mike went to the shed. 

"All right let's get thing going." 

He barely stepped in the wooden building when he heard Jessica scream to him from the outside. 

"I wish you could "generate" a little "excitement" about getting that FREAKING GENERATOR TO WORK!"

" Okay, I'll just yell at it like you're yelling at me, let's see if that works." Mike countered.

"Miiikeyyy... wouldn't it be nice to fire up the generator and get movin'?" Now Josh shouted to him.

"Fuck off." Mike muttered and opened the latch. "Let's see."

The machine finally sprang to life turning on the lights outside. He walked out not noticing a creepy figure wearing googles observing him through the window. 

"You got the lights on Mikey, woo" Josh cheered.

How he got to the point from barely saying a sentence to being the almost old himself just in a couple of minutes? No idea.

Josh opened the gate letting both of them go ahead. 

"A real gentleman" Jess purred in flirty? voice. 

" I try to impress" He laughed. 

They walked further the path to discover a police tape. 

"The Police tape" Jess thought out aloud. 

"From Hannah and Beth" Josh finished for her. 

"I thought they closed the investigation." Mike said. 

"They never did. Can we go now? I don't want to talk about that." 

"Well wherever they are... I'm sure they're happy we're all thinking about them." Mike said. 

Josh face just described utter shock. 

"Well uhh, I'm grateful that you think about them in that way. Thank you guys. For respecting, remembering. It means a lot to me. 

Mike was about to response but a scream occured in the distance.

" Have you heard that guys?" Jessica wondered. 

"Maybe it was a animal? I dunno a squriel?" Mike reasoned. 

"I think we need to go to the cabin like ASAP. There could be wild dogs out there or even grizzlies."

"Okayyy not fun Josh" Jess said. 

They followed the patch until they made it to the fallen tree blocking the patch. 

"Yikes! I don't think we can make it to the cabin with the patch blocked like that" Mike whined. 

"And what? Get back to the lodge? Noo I'm getting to that guest cabin, just gotta find another way around."Jess said with determinancy. 

"We could go thr..." Jess leaned on the wooden barrier and fell down the ledge into a mine corridor. "... ough the mines " Josh facepalmed. 

"'JESS!!" Mike run down to the ledge looking down to find her.

"Shit! Hey! I'm okay!" She called out to him. 

"Er, you didn't hit your head or anything?" Mike wanted to make sure. 

"As far as I can tell I still have all seven of my limbs!" Jess replied sarcastically.

Josh has joined Mike standing alongside him.

"Hey do you see any way out?" Josh asked.

"Uhhh I don't see anything here. It's creepy."

"Alright. Jess? Gonna drop the light down. Okay? Look alive!" Mike yelled. Josh looked like he was gonna laugh at him any second. 

"What?" 

"All right Jess I'm gonna jump down to ya all right?" Josh said taking away the flashlight from Mike.

Josh jumped down and shone tight at the cavern.

"Here. You can see now."

"Thank you" Jess flashed Josh a smile which he thought was reserved only for him.

Mike felt his anger rekindle and jumped down. As he managed to catch on to his friends, well his girlfriend and some fucker that was pulling her out of his grasp. Only he wanted was an easy fuck at the cabin. It would be easy if it wasn't for fucking Josh. Damn you. 

They made it out of the mines. Jess and Josh happyly chattering ahead while Mike who was about to burst stomped angryly after them.

They made it to the fallen tree. He turned to Josh to make comment about the tree blocking his way to the cabin and Jess Riley arleady waiting in the bed, to find out that he was alone.

"Jess?" And then he heard her scream in high pitched voice.

Oh fuck him.


	6. What changed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameras flick and the action begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike fans runnaway. Xd

It was dark here. The candles still gave light blaze of light but still it was creepy in here. Perfect for their Ouija board seanse.

"It's a real shame that Josh is not gonna y'know do this with us."

"You said it eighth time now Sam. Maybe you'd drop this and we shall begin?" Chris said.

"Oh yeah right" The trio placed their hands on the counter. 

"Okay we gonna need a medium to comunicate with whoever out here. Ash you up?" Sam proposed. 

"Why don't you pick Chris instead?" 

Sam was about to respond but Chris cooed in. 

"Come Ash I think you're gonna be great at talking to dead 'woooo' ghosts. 

"Chris this is serious! "

"All'righty, sorry Sam" Said Chris still half laughing. 

"Just start arleady!" 

"Jeez chill Sam. Im serious now." 

" Okay. Uhhh. Is anyone there...? Helloo... Pick up the phone... spirits... Spirit phone... Ummm... Abracadabra...?" Chris burst out laughing. 

"Ashley you're not funny." However Sam was ignored.

"So can you give as a sign? Like a..." 

"Peace sign. Or a stop sign" Chris finished for her. Both laughed. 

"Can't you be serious for a moment? I swear to..." The pointer moved. Chris looked like ha was gonna piss himself. His laughter died. 

"Did you...?" 

"I didn't do anything" Ash replied shocked. Her face went snow white. 

"No it gotta be a prank. Sam you're doing something with that pointer to freak us out" 

"I have no idea what is going on... Oh shit only one thing explains that." They looked dead at the board. 

"So we're gonna carry on?" 

"Yeah come on. I wanna find out who wants to communicate with us. Ash?" 

"Wait Sam! It's moving again. H-E-L-P? What?!" 

"Ask who needs help Ash! It might be important." 

"Okay. Who needs help? Who are you?" 

W-A-R-N-I-N-G

Chris just sat here watching the whole scene helplessly, gaping at the pointer stupidly and opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something but couldn't. 

"Warning? What are you warning us about?!" 

S-I-S-T-E-R

"Sister? Whose Sister? 

"This is not happening" Chris breathed out. 

"Sam it's gotta be.." 

"Don't. Ask whose sister is it." Sam pressed. 

"Maybe we should finish it for tonight..." 

"Do it!!!" 

"Who are we speaking to...? Hannah...? Is that you?" 

YES

"Ho-lee shit!" Chris almost couldn't breathe.

"I can do it. Come on. Carry on." Sam beckoned her. 

"Hannah. We miss you...and we want to know what happened to you. Can you tell us...what happened?"

BETRAYED

**KILLED**

LIBRARY

PROOF

The whole spirit board shook causing the pointer to flip off and hit the ground. It echoed through the silent room. Everyone was silent. Sam stood up. 

" Nooo... I see how it is. Do you think Im stupid or what? That I don't see you were messing with me just to have a good laugh!? You've chosen the wrong way to do that. Screw you. Im gonna go take a bath." 

"But Josh said there wasn't any hot..." She slammed the door cutting him mid-sentence. "water in the lodge." 

"Chris I feel really bad now. Maybe we should find her and apologise? We were really unfair to her. Hannah was basically her sister."

"Nah. I wouldn't like getting killed right now. We're gonna talk to her once she finishes her bathe." 

"I think we must do what it said. We need to look in the library."

* * *

Oh fuck. Shit. 

He quickly climbed over fallen trunk almost falling down in the process. But he has no time to waste. His friends was in danger. 

"Jessica? Come on. Josh, buddy. This is not funny anymore guys!" 

He noticed an old tractor by the path. 

"You're not hiding in here are you" 

He pulled the handle to have a creepy mask "jumpscare" him, making him (almost!) piss in his golden knight armour. 

"Ahhhh! Christ! What the fuck." 

He quickly wondered what this shit was doing here before quickly following the path. 

To be completely pissed when Jess popped out holding andtlers and making noises which was supposed to scare the shit out of him. Which worked. 

"Ahhhhh!!! Fuck JESS! WHAT THE FUCK!?" 

Josh emerged from the bushes holding his phone up in the gesture of triumph. 

"Haha! That was so good!" Said Josh before high-fiving Jess who was still laughing at Mike. 

"You recorded that punk!?" Mike sneered to Josh. He just held his phone even higher giving him sarcastic grin. 

"You're deleting that. Like right now." 

"Since when you're a tense-ass like this? Smile a little!" Jess laughed. 

"I was scared, Jess! You can't just jump out at somebody! I'm in the middle of the woods, it's scary!" Mike tried to save leasts of his pride. 

"You should see your face!" Said Josh showing the video to Mike but in save distance and gripping his mobile safely. 

"I didn't know you had such a cute little lady-like scream, Mikey. Guess you never really know someone unless you scare the pants off 'em!" 

"All right bouth of you win. Happy now?"

"We always win, Michael" She chirped mockingly.

"Yeah. Right."

* * *

"Wait. What's that?" Jess asked curiously. 

There was a heart engraved in the tree with two letter inside. Mike cursed silently. He recognised that. 

"Well well well. Look at this fun little lovebird carving. An "M" and an "E." Any idea what that could stand for?" Jess challenged him. 

"Well I think only there is only one explanation" Josh added."An "M" goes for Mikey while "E" goes for guess who! Seems like our Mikey boy got a crush." Jessica laughed." Matt's like gotta be pissed man"

"What?! No! Fuck off Josh! It could be anyone! Like uhhhh... "Elizabeth and... Myron"?"

"Yeah man I belive you"

"It wasn't me!" Mike screamed at him. 

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a sissy-screamer either, but can you ever really know a person?" Jess said to Mike. 

"It had to be Em. I mean she can get all gross and mushy but..." 

Jess finally decided to let go. 

"Yeah sure, sure. Come on." 

They came across the bridge near a waterfall. Mike looked around searching for Jess and of course found her laughing with Josh far away behind him. If he could he would hit him in the face and take away his damsel for a romantic cruise in the cabin leaving Josh to fucking freeze by the door for all he cared. 

"Jess come on. Hurry up!" 

"Waaaaaoooow... it's kind of like a real winter wonderland out here now..." Something happened. An weird scream occured in the distance.

"The hell is that?"

"What?"

"Was it someone screaming?"

"Naw, no, probably just a squirrel or... something."

"Mike are you serious? A squirrel? Come on." Josh deadpanned. 

Mike heard a noise. 

"Shut up. You heard that?"

"Heard what?"

"SHHHH!"

He wanted to check it. So he grabbed a snowball and threw it in the direction of trees where the sound was coming from.

A deer jumped out at them causing them to fall to the ground.

"That thing almost killed us!" Jess cried.

"We are really close to the cabin. Just a little further come on." Josh started to lead the way while Mike helped Jess up. 

They found the old shed as they walked. Mike went to explore while others stayed outside. One thing caught his eye instantly, an old gas mask he assumed. He peeked out outside. Jess was washing her hands while Josh was standing by the river. Perfect. He was gonna get back on this dick for recording him earlier on. 

Mike moved out of the shed sneaking behind Josh's back. Now the fun part. He made the scariest noise he could muster. Josh gasped but turned to him unamused. 

"Hey man, cool mask. Where you get that from?" 

"AHHH! OH MY GOD!!!!" Mike laughed as startled Jess fell in the river. 

"Revenge is mine!"

"Bud this is fucked up. You just don't do that!" After saying that Josh extended his arm to Jessica helping her to get out of the freezing water.

"This is not fair" She complied.

"Guys. You don't like even the slighest dose of humor? Besides you started the whole thing by scaring me." Michael defended himself.

"The joke of Jess was diffrient, this is fucked up! Shit you okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go" She said ignoring Mike's attempt to apologise completely.

They walked further. What they saw there it would be hard to forget. Here lied a dying deer with huge wounds along it's neck. It looked like those were inflicted by claws.

"Holy shit" Josh's face went pale.

"It's horrible!"

"I don't think it's gonna make it."

"We should go" Josh said.

"Okay bud. Hey. I'm gonna make this quick for you. Okay?" Mike felt really bad but he needed to finish it.

"Oh no no no... no..." Jess looked like she was gonna cry.

"I can do it" Mike pulled the deer's head.

"Guys, I don't like it let's leave!" Josh pleaded.

_Mike pulled the deer's head, quickly decapitating it._

_"Mike... what-what did you do...!?" Jess was shocked._

_"What the fuck...? It came....." The body is pilled away. "- Ahh!"_

"RUN! RUN!"

"There's a bridge! Over here! Over here!"

Mike saw as Josh easily jumped to the other ending of the bridge. That fucker. Mike mimicked his action but with less luck. The wood under him gave up and he fell into the river. 

"Oh fu- Oh fuck! Shit!" He cursed. Cursed this Mountain and Josh Fucking Washington.

"Get over here!" Jess beckoned him.

"Stay on the path we're almost there!" Josh shouted to them.

He opened the gate easily while running saving them precious time. They finaly had made it outside of the cabin. Unluckily Jess fell dropping the key. Mike just stared in shock.

"Mike! What are you doing?!" She shouted at him.

"I don't know - Alright? I don't know!"

"I'm gonna help her! You get the key and open these god damned doors. Josh's voice bought him back to his senses. He gathered the key. He strumbled to turn the key but finally he managed to open the door, allowing them to enter. He quickly closed the door. 

"Shit that was a close one" Josh said. 

They were finally safe. 

Safe. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is still a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Trash/

"Are you serious Michael?" She gave him a pout.

They were getting seated in the cabin after getting chased by bear he assumed.

"What?"

"Ugh.."

"I just froze, okay? I couldn't move? Jeez. "

"And leave your woman hanging? That's suprisingly unsexy of you..."

Josh sat himself at the sofa and casually watched their argument. Fucker was probably having tons of fun watching them tear each heads off. Tearing heads off. Yikes. Good job Mikey.

"Michael. I mean you're a big guy, supposed to protect his possesions and shit. But instead of doing that you just shat all over your pants."

"I know but..."

Josh finally decided to save Mike's sorry ass.

"So hey guys. What we're gonna do in this scaaaary, secluded cabin all alone in the middle of the woods?" He said especially giving his trademark grin to Jess.

"Oh and what might be you..." She flipped on the light switch. Still dark. "Huh?"

"No power? Seriously Josh? You sent us here to freeze in the dark?" Mike said.

"I think I can find a way to warm you up..."

"Shit. Totally forgot about that. Erm.. You gotta fire up the fuse box, while I handle the fire, so our precious Mikey boy won't freeze out his ass. Right?" They laughed.

"Yeah right. I got it, but where is it though?"

"Look around the cabin, you will find it easy. Pilgrim."

"Josh...."

"Yeah I got it. Jeez." He turned to the fireplace.

"Oh my god. No, no, no. No"

Mike was just getting done with the power when he heard Jess scream. Feeling panic he rushed back to the main room. If Josh did something to hear he was gonna kill the guy and then throw him out for the bear to kill him again.

"What is going on?" He runned in to see the most panicked Jess in his life. Something terrible happened.

"It's gone okay? It's fucking gone!!"

"What is gone?" Josh shouted over to them from the fireplace.

"My phone, okay? I can't find it. It's gotta be outside. God my parents are gonna kill me."

"Can't they buy a new one?" Josh chimed in casually. Of course, this was easy for him. He could buy a thousand of cell phones if he wanted. A son of a movie director. Shit he envied him.

"That's like my fourth one this year."

"Okay I will help you look for it, okay."

"Well if you, haven't tried playing dick on me, getting me completely soaked, maybe I would still have it. It probably fell in the water, and is long dead by now thanks to you, dumbass."

"Aww, stings"

"Sorry okay?"

Trying to find a way to lighten up the mood, he noticed a hunting rilfle hanging on the wall.  
He stroded over to it. He took it and mockingly aimed at Jess.

"Freeze!"

"I am freezing."

"Put your hands over your head."

"Michael, stop aiming that thing at me." Jess was getting annoyed.

"You resisting arrest?"

"Hey Mike, cowboy. I'm almost certain this thing is loaded." Josh warned him.

"Aww shit, really?" He looked inside the barell of the rifle.

"MICHAEL! Put it down!!"

"Jesus, sorry mum."

* * *

Okay. He has everything. The light was on. He took care of romantic lighting by finding a electric latern, and Josh took care of the fire. Now he just needed a way to throw Josh out of the cabin, so he could have Jess all for himself. But now....

"So what we're gonna do now. Huh?"

"I wish we has just, some booze..."

"Well I could get you stocked..." Josh begun, but her torn expresion stopped him. "Hey you okay?"

"I dunno. I just don't feel it yet."

"Don't feel what?" He was confused.

"Aww come on. Maybe we need to just jump in it! Even with Josh if it makes you happy, I don't care."

He tried to kiss her but she inched away.

"What!?"

"Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from there." He was so close... He was getting laid tonight and nothing was stopping him from it.

"Mike. She doesn't want to." 

" No i can handle it." She turned back to Mike. "Seriously? Do you think that would work?"

Josh looked at his phone and grimaced.

"Always has before." He was still confident.

"Dick brain."

Then she stilled.

"Mike. The shutters. Close them. Please?"

"What? Why?"

"I just feel like someone is watching us. I don't like it."

"No." Josh hummed. "We should be alone out here."

"Maybe it's just the bear." Mike laughed.

"Just do it. Please"

"All right I'll do it. Okay?"

"No I'll do it." Josh said and shot out of the room.

"I'll go with him." And we're gonna have a nice chat.

He stormed in angryly to the room where Josh went.  
He found him doing something with his face to the window, he grabbed him roughly by his arm. Josh startled quickly hid something that looked like a little pill bottle in his pocket.

"What do you think you're doing punk?!"

"What do you mean Munroe?"

"Do you think I'm blind? You're doing it non-stop!"

"I don't understand you idiot!"

"You're taking Jessica away from me!!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Haven't you seen how she looks at you? I am her boyfriend goddamnit!"

"I've come here because she asked me to. Because I am her friend. I thought you changed, but no. You're the same dick that destroyed my family. I regret that I invited you fucker here"

"I want you out of here. I will fuck Jessica and you're not stopping me. LEAVE."

"You're forgetting that I own that entire place. I could kick you off this mountain anytime I want."

"Oh yeah!? Try me you son of a bitch! "

Mike was about to start blowing punches when they heard sound of glass shattering.

"I am not done with you." He let go of Josh's collar and left to Jessica.

"Mike what was that? Can you go check?"

"Anything for my dear lady." He went to the door to the investigate. Josh stepped in the room fuming with anger.

"It's your phone Jess."

"What?"

"It flew in. Through the window.

"No. For fuck's sake."

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"Those goddamned assholes from the lodge probably followed us out here to fuck with us."

In the rush of emotions she stormed out of the cabin.

"HEY! YEAH! PRICKS! THAT MEANS YOU! I KNOW you're OUT THERE! The FUCK are you trying to do!? You want to ruin our fun THAT BAD?! Well GUESS WHAT? You can't! You can't ruin our good time! Because Michael and I are gonna FUCK! I'm even gonna fuck Josh, Sam. That's right! We are going to have SEX! And it's gonna be HOT! So ENJOY IT! Because I know WE'RE GOING TO!"

She slammed the door and tried to collect herself. Mike was about to speak up when a unhuman hand broke the window grabbed her roughly by the hair roughly and he only heard her scream and then.... she was gone.

Josh watched the whole scene with terror, but soon regained his consciousness.

"Mikey get the gun! He gathered the electric lamp and run out of the door as fast as his legs could allow him. "

"Oh shit.... What the fuck!?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had absolute no idea what to write, and well this shit came out of it. But don't worry. I have the plans for next chapters.

His lungs burned, but he forced himself to run.

Michael has no idea what was going on, but he knew, that he has to run. Someone took Jess, and he has to save her. He arleady felt awful for what happened to Hannah and Beth, and Jess would be a hit for him, that he has doubts he would witstand.

Josh was trumbling behind him, and Mike was actually happy that he wasn't alone in this. Even if it meant chasing after their oppresor in the middle of canadian winter with a dick, who happened to be owner of this entire fucking mountain. 

He cursed and immedietaly went for the shortcut, easyly jumped across tubing in a river and continued on.

"Oh fuck!! JESS!! JESSICA!!"

He stopped to draw a breath and using his time he used scope on his hunting rifle to look around and hopefully find Jessica.

He saw her, but his optimism died out as he saw her trying to crawl away from her attacker.

"Jesus... Fuck! Fuck! JESS!! NO!!" He cried hoping that she could hear him, at least for her voice to show him the way.

"ARGH!! NO!!!! MICHAAEELLLL HELP ME!!!! HELP ME!!!!"

"I'M COMING! HANG ON!!!"

Ahead of him was a cliff. He quickly weighed his options. Fuck that. If he broke his legs, he'd sorry about it later. He has no time.

He jumped down the hill and only managed to hear Josh curse behind him. And he was falling, thankfully barely banaged to grab into a branch possibly saving his live.

The fall was painfull but he hoisted himself up gathering the gun and the latern. He looked up to ensure himself that Josh was still alive and kept running.

He easily ducked under a fallen log. Mike was impressed with himself. He never considered himself as an athletist, and never wanted to become one like Matt the Meathead. He valued his inteligence. Class prez. Right?

"Gotta keep going...."

* * *

He heard Jess screams now, she was inside a mine building. He wasn't late! He still could save her! His legs burned but he forced himself to run. Shit... he regretted leaving His jacket in the cabin. He could feel cold in his bones. Josh has finally joined him and stopped struggling for breath. 

"Oh no!! Help me!"

"We're coming Jessica!" Josh just shook his head.

"You go on man. I can't move. I will join you... just give me a sec."

Mike nodded and run to her.

"Jess anwser me!"

"HELP ME!!" Mike runned in the building just looking for anything that could help him. 

Elevator down the stairs. He rushed down those and searched for the elevator. Jess's cries has died down. What was going on?

He'd chosen to go with the tunnel ahead and he found the elevator.

"Jess?"

"Everything oka...." Oh shit! Wait Josh was here.

They heard a thud. Something fell down the elevator shaft. It was Jessica. 

"Oh no. Oh god. Oh Fuck."

"NO!!! OH GOD!!! Nooo... Jessica..." She tried to move. "Oh god!! Jess!! Jess! Are you okay!?"

"Help...."

They were about to when the worst happened. The elevator suddenly fell into the mines with her body on it. She was gone. Oh fuck.

They had to leave. And find the fucker that did that to Jess. 

* * *

He spotted that psychopath by the tunnels and tried to shot him. Exept for that the gun jammed. It was useless now.

He was going to the sanatorium. They would get that son of a bitch here. 

"We should go back to the lodge, warn the others."

"No. We're gonna gonna get that fuck. We're going to the senatorium."

"You are really fucking nuts." 


End file.
